La estrella en el árbol
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: El pequeño Sherlock Holmes estaba lleno de esperanzas, aunque no tuviera ni un sólo amigo, y no le interesaba tener. Aunque en su casa el árbol de navidad no se prepara, no se decora, y nunca pudo poner la estrella en la punta del árbol.


**Título:** La estrella en el árbol.

 **Resumen:** el pequeño Sherlock Holmes estaba lleno de esperanzas, aunque no tuviera ni un sólo amigo, y no le interesaba tener. Aunque en su casa el árbol de navidad no se prepara, no se decora, y nunca pudo poner la estrella en la punta del árbol.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia si, espero disfruten este especial johnlock de navidad, gracias por leer.

 **La estrella en el árbol**

Mirando el árbol de navidad una sonrisa se asentó en su rostro, el pequeño Sherlock Holmes estaba lleno de esperanzas, aunque no tuviera ni un sólo amigo, y no le interesaba tener. Aunque en su casa el árbol de navidad no se prepara, no se decora, ya le habían explicado que ese Santa Claus que veía en las películas no existía en realidad, que no había un gordo barbudo que pudiera meterse en tu chimenea y darte regalos.

No es que Sherlock alguna vez se creyó el cuento del hombre de rojo, la magia no existía.

Y sin embargo siempre, siempre quiso armar un árbol de navidad, y colocar una estrella en la punta, pero nunca pudo.

Sus padres compraban un regalo y se lo daban con una sonrisa, pero no habían luces navideñas o espíritu navideño, ese del que tanto se hablan en las películas, tenía una sensación de vacío en el estómago cuando sus compañeros le contaban divertidos acerca de su árbol de navidad, según ellos "el mejor decorado" cuando en realidad no era así, Sherlock se ganó un par de golpes por contradecirlos.

Hubiese estado sólo de no ser por Barba Roja, su fiel amigo canino, lleno de vida, y adoración hacia el niño de los despeinados rizos carbón. Cuando su único amigo murió en vísperas de navidad supo que esa no era una festividad de la que le gustaría participar, no le gustaría celebrarla, y por mucho, mucho tiempo se encerró en su cuarto. El único lugar donde podía ser el mismo, sin que nadie lo molestara, hacer sus experimentos en paz, después de todo, sin tener quien lo retuviera o le ordenara cosas, después de todo era una festividad para entregar y recibir regalos, ¿No? A él no le interesaba ningún otro regalo que no fueran ojos humanos.

¿El significado de la navidad? No había un significado. Era una festividad donde la gente decide portase bien hasta con el vecino que odian y con los primos que no soportan, y con las personas que no toleran, también, y se regalan cosas, y cantan esos tontos, pero muy pegadizos villancicos, que Sherlock no puede oír porque le dan náuseas, siente mareos y ganas de vomitar.

No fue hasta que cumplió los treinta que entendió finalmente lo que era la navidad.

Ese día todos estaban alterados, buscando regalos de último momento, para personas que habían olvidado, Sherlock salió a la calle, sólo para ver cuerpos en el laboratorio de St Bart's, cuando volvió vio a un sonriente John, que preparaba café y té para él, ya sin preguntar.

\- Afuera esta helado, no sé cómo no te congelaste.

Si hacía frío, Sherlock no lo había notado, estaba muy ocupado examinando al cadáver frente a él, muerto por envenenamiento. Sherlock no contestó, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

La primera navidad que pasaría con John Watson, doctor, ex soldado, y más importante aún, único y mejor amigo. Y Sherlock no había pensando en eso, ni siquiera tenía un regalo.

John se sentó en su sillón y le tendió su té.

\- Hoy uno de mis pacientes más pequeños me preguntó si era un duende, porque era muy bajito para ser adulto. - luego de la confesión John se rió, divertido por las ocurrencias del menor.

Sherlock sonríe un poco, porque sabía que John quizás se habría enojado por el comentario, pero en estas fechas, dios, ¡Nadie se enoja por nada!

Pero lo peor, lo horrible de las navidades era que no había ningún crimen por aquellas fechas, horrible, con lo aburrido que estaba...

\- Esta noche vendrán Lestrade, Molly, y Mycroft, y obviamente estará la señora Hudson.

\- ¡John! - estaba por quejarse cuando la mirada de "Capitán Watson" le atravesó la piel y se quedó callado.

\- Sé que no soportas ver a Mycroft, pero, estas fechas navideñas, Sherlock, están hechas para compartir, perdonar, y celebrar con tus seres queridos, e inclusos no tan queridos, y familia.

\- Basura, John, los cuentos de navidad llenan tu cabeza de basura, no es divertida la navidad y no tiene ningún significado, la magia no existe. ¡Santa no existe!

John le sonríe, como si fuera un niño pequeño y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sherlock se siente como uno.

\- La navidad no se trata de que existan o no, se trata de creer, de tener fe en que la magia existe, no esa magia de los renos o los duendes, no, esa magia que logra que las personas se vuelvan buenas, esa magia que une a todos en navidad, Sherlock. Sólo piensalo. No te obligaré a estar en casa esta navidad, pero me encantaría tenerte aquí, con nosotros.

Y sin más John se retiró, dejando a un pensativo Sherlock.

Las horas pasaron, la cena de navidad estaba lista, la señora Hudson la preparó con amor, con el amor que sólo una madre podría darle a una cena que preparó para sus hijos, eso es algo que John aprecio infinitamente. La gente empezó a llegar, primero Mycroft, como siempre puntual, llegó con Gregory, y luego de unos minutos Molly. John se sintió triste de repente, algo faltaba... Sherlock. No estaba por ninguna parte de la casa. John le mando un par de mensajes pero resistió las ganas de llamarlo.

No lo obligaría a pasar edad navidades con ellos si el detective consultor no quería.

Pero nadie debía estar sólo en vísperas de navidad.

La cena transcurrió en calma mientras que John pedía perdón por la ausencia de su compañero.

El tiempo paso, y justo a media noche, cuando iban a hacer el brindis llegó Sherlock, congelado y con la nariz roja, John como su médico y amigo se preocupó, y sin embargo Sherlock insistió en primero hacer el brindis y luego verían si estaba resfriado.

\- Sabía que no me decepcionarías, Sherlock, ni a mí, ni a tus seres queridos. - susurro John. - pero no creas que te salvaste, vas a pasar muchos días en cama, ese resfrío no se va a ir sólo.

Sherlock sólo no protestó porque sentía que había hecho lo correcto.

Después, a la hora de entregar los regalos, todos fueron hasta el árbol de navidad, todo decorado, con luces y colores que quedaban perfectos con el ambiente generado en aquel lugar.

\- Sherlock, yo y la señora Hudson decoramos el árbol, ella me contó mientras lo hacíamos que tu nunca hacías esto para navidad... Pero entre los dos, decidimos, que lo justo sería que pongas tú la estrella.

Los ojos de Sherlock se iluminaron. ¿Poner la estrella? ¿El? ¡Nunca le había pasado!

Cuando John colocó en sus manos la estrella simplemente no pudo negarse, no sabía si le correspondía poner la estrella en la punta del árbol, pero de todas maneras, la emoción pudo con el y término por hacerlo. Se sintió un niño una vez más cuando estiró su cuerpo y su brazo para poder colocar en la sima del árbol la dorada y resplandeciente estrella.

No necesitaba tener un muérdago sobre su cabeza para besar en los labios a John Watson. Sólo necesitaba un motivo, y era el correcto: Él le había enseñado el significado de la navidad.

¿Cuál es el significado de la navidad? Es estar con las personas que amas, con esa gente que te hace ser día a día mejor persona, te ayuda y los puedes ayudar. Es la única época del año, en el que las personas se juntan, por más que no se soporten. Una fecha que te hace sentir feliz.

Esas películas de Santa Clause, no te enseñan que existe un hombre gordo que va regalando cosas a los niños buenos. Te enseñan a creer, a tener fe en algo. A ser agradecidos con lo que tenemos, y con las personas que nos rodean.

Sherlock quizás de pequeño no tuvo amigos, no tuvo una feliz infancia, casi en su casa no se festejaba la navidad, pero el día de hoy estaba mejor que nunca. Todos esos amigos que tenía, y su hermano, al que había estado "odiando" por tantos años, cuando Myc sólo se preocupaba por el, la señora H, como otra madre, o una nana para el, y el más importante de todos. John.

El que siempre ha estado, y estará ahí.


End file.
